


男盆友老是跟别人搂搂抱抱怎么办

by bushuohaohua



Category: yikun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushuohaohua/pseuds/bushuohaohua
Kudos: 8





	男盆友老是跟别人搂搂抱抱怎么办

第一个办法：口交

王子异被蔡徐坤推着往没人的更衣室里走的时候没想到蔡徐坤是要来跟他搞这事。蔡徐坤脸上的妆还没补，跳了半场湿了一整个后背。王子异更甚，浑身汗津津的。两张脸贴在一起接吻，汗从一个的脸上流到另一个。

蔡徐坤解开王子异裤子的扣子跪下就要舔，王子异一个别字哽在喉里把呻吟堵住。

殷红的舌头隔着白色的布料舔王子异，水渍从沉甸甸的囊袋一点一点往上走，蔡徐坤的表情无辜，看着王子异好像在吃冰淇淋。

隔着布料咬住王子异肿胀的阴茎，侧头将顶部含在嘴里进进出出。

妈的，王子异怎么又穿ck的白色内裤，骚不死他。

越想越气，蔡徐坤嘴上越发卖力，满意地听到王子异上头的呻吟。

伸手扯下湿漉漉的布料，那根就弹了出来。硬邦邦的，直勾勾往蔡徐坤脸上戳。蔡徐坤被打到也不生气，抓着根部就把龟头往嘴里塞。

他太熟悉这东西了，就算始终接受不来它的尺寸，却找到了方法让它爽的不行。

王子异觉得蔡徐坤太适合给他口交了，他的口腔好像生来就是为了给自己的阴茎舔的。他摸着蔡徐坤毛绒绒的头，指腹穿过微卷的发丝，配合蔡徐坤吞吐的频率挺着下半身将自己送出去。

蔡徐坤空出套着那根上下动的右手扯王子异的耻毛示意他别顶的太深，等下还要唱歌。左手指头随着上头粗硬的血管走，后头跟着一条鲜红的小蛇蜿蜒爬行。

王子异收到信号拍了拍他的脑袋，示意他松口，弯下腰曲着膝盖吻上蔡徐坤将他拉起，解开蔡徐坤的裤头扒开他的内裤，终于被放出来的阴茎吐着水表示自己的兴奋。

王子异抓着蔡徐坤的手将两根一起环住上下撸动，两条舌头交媾发出声音。

浓稠的白色液体喷出，蔡徐坤跪下给王子异舔干净，释放过的东西被他装回白色布料里。

他站起来指着王子异叫他跪下给自己舔干净，一手摸着王子异因为摩丝而硬着的头发一手给他擦去额上的汗，等王子异细心帮他处理好了蔡徐坤才挑起他的下巴让他抬头看自己，

“记住了，只有我才能让你爽。”

第二个办法：做爱

王子异一关上门蔡徐坤就开始脱衣服，衣服被一件件地甩到地板上。

脱了个精光蔡徐坤才去拿润滑油，撅着屁股蹲在行李箱前翻来覆去，存心气王子异。

叫你和别人勾肩搭背，叫你和别人搂搂抱抱。

找到了润滑就甩到王子异身上，“给老子脱了，今天我上你！”

王子异笑眯眯顺从地躺倒在床上，“那小坤帮我脱衣服好吗？”

吼，火大。

蔡徐坤上来就撕王子异衬衫，扣子一个个崩开弹出落下发出声响。

“你很得意哦是不是？”

蔡徐坤暴力将王子异脱光，拧开润滑油的盖子往手上倒。

王子异还是笑着看他，一副任他处置的样子。

妈的。

蔡徐坤一巴掌呼在王子异的胸肌上，把润滑油抹在上头，用力捏王子异那两颗，

“还不给老子扩张！”

王子异起身讨好地吻住他，安抚着摸上他的腰。

“宝宝不气啊，哥哥就喜欢你。”

“喜欢个头，你还做不做，不做拉倒！”

王子异吻了吻蔡徐坤的后背才下床去捡润滑，手指头一节一节的往小洞里送。

进了两根手指，王子异坏心眼地去碰蔡徐坤的前列腺。快感来的太突然，蔡徐坤手没撑住摔在床上。王子异赶忙扶住他的腰让他趴好，另一只手却不停，往里再进了一根手指。

蔡徐坤脸压着床，臀被拉着翘起给那人用手进进出出就爽到不行。

太丢面了。

蔡徐坤回头瞪王子异，

“可以了快进来！”

王子异扶着那根进去的时候俩人都呻吟出声。

吻在后背上的唇变得用力，要留下印子了。蔡徐坤想。

王子异抱着蔡徐坤让他坐在自己腿上进的更深，一手环住他的腰，一手扶着他的头接吻。

蔡徐坤喜欢骑乘，因为这样就好像是自己在操王子异。不过总是几下就没力气，只能求着王子异喊老公快点快点。

王子异表示也很喜欢这个姿势。

王子异的毛硬，扎的蔡徐坤忍不住收缩，把体内兴风作浪的肉棒吞得更深。

褶皱被完全撑开，捅几下蔡徐坤便没了力气，两条腿滑溜溜地从王子异腰上掉下来，又被大手一抓重新环上去。

做爱真的是个体力活。

内射的时候蔡徐坤爱让王子异抵到最里头，王子异每次都不答应，可每次都抵不住蔡徐坤撒娇。只好随了他喜欢，射在里头后任劳任怨抱人去仔细清洗。

蔡徐坤一做完就忘了还在生的气，乖乖躺在浴缸里让王子异给他搓玫瑰味的精油。

哼，反正只有我能跟王子异负距离接触，他跟其他人搂搂抱抱我就勉强不追究啦。


End file.
